1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a 3D display apparatus and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a 3D display apparatus using a barrier and a driving method thereof, which make it possible to view a 3D image without 3D glasses.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various kinds of electronic devices have been developed and distributed. For example, home appliances including display apparatuses such as a TV are widely used.
In particular, 3D display apparatuses which enable users to view 3D images have recently been developed and put into use in a growing number of homes. The 3D display apparatuses may be divided into a glasses type system and a non-glasses type system depending on whether the 3D apparatuses adopt glasses for viewing 3D images.
An example of the glasses type system may be a shutter glasses type display apparatus. The shutter glasses type display apparatus alternately opens and closes left and right shutters of 3D glasses that a user wears in association with an alternate output of left-eye images and right-eye images to enable the user to perceive a 3D effect.
The non-glasses type system is also called an autostereoscopy system. The non-glasses type 3D display apparatus displays spatially shifted multi-viewpoint images and projects light corresponding to different viewpoint images to the left eye and the right eye of a viewer using a parallax barrier technology or a lenticular lens to enable a user to perceive a 3D effect.
The non-glasses type system as described above has an advantage that it enables a user to view a 3D image even without using glasses.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the operation of a related art display apparatus using a parallax barrier.
Referring to FIG. 1, a barrier 10 is arranged on one side of a display panel 20. The barrier 10 has a plurality of vertical line patterns. Odd lines ‘a’ and even lines ‘b’ are alternately driven to be turned on or off.
The display panel 20 displays a frame in which left-eye images L and right-eye images R are alternately arranged in a vertical row direction, and then displays a frame in which the left-eye images and the right-eye images are arranged so that positions of the left-eye images and the right-eye images are inverted.
The barrier 10 switches the driving of the odd lines and the even lines to match the operation of the display panel 20. Accordingly, the left-eye images are continually incident to the left eye of the user, and the right-eye images are continually incident to the right eye of the user, so that the user can perceive the 3D effect.
However, since such a non-glasses type system provides a multi-viewpoint image, a crosstalk phenomenon that the left-eye images and the right-eye images are mixed with each other may occur.
Further, if a user moves his/her position, the right-eye images may be projected onto the left eye of the user and the left-eye images may be projected onto the right eye of the user depending on the position and/or movement to cause the occurrence of an image inversion phenomenon that the left-eye images and the right-eye images are inverted.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a technology that enables a user to effectively view 3D content in a non-glasses type system.